The Many Hearts of Atlantis
by benandjerrys1111
Summary: After being unveiled as Princesses of Atlantis the daughters of Milo and Kida are in for a rough ride. Ciro the ever popular younger daughter thrives while Yue, heir to the throne struggles with finding herself and her true love. Rated M for later chaps.
1. The Unveiling

**Chapter One: Unveiling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Atlantis: The Lost Empire.**

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction ever so let me know what you think! I just watched Atlantis and I thought hey why not make an Atlantis fic!**

**Start Chapter**

Yue ran through the halls at the speed of light. Each person she passed reminded her of her folly. They muttered "you're late Princess Yue" or "your mother has been looking all over for you Princess Yue". As she skidded to a halt and burst into her room she met two faces. One was the face of her mother. Her mother had a very uncharacteristic scowl on her face but she still looked beautiful. She had tan skin, glistening white hair, and bright blue eyes. She was the picture perfect Queen of Atlantis. Her face changed to a comforting smile.

"Yue, you wouldn't want to be late for your own unveiling, would you? Now get into your dress and remember to come straight back here to put on your throne-wear!" Her mother smiled again and sighed. The other face was the face of her sister; Ciro. Her sister was her polar opposite. While her sister was fair skinned, blonde haired, and blue eyed she was tan skinned, white haired, and hazel eyed. It was because of their hair colors and their differences in personality that gave them their names; Yue meaning moon and Ciro meaning Sun. Right now her sister was looking impatient and pretty. Her sister got to wear garb traditional to Atlantis for coming of age ceremonies; a red sarong and tube top with a sash. Yue got to wear a long flowing red dress with a humongous train and shawl; the traditional wear of her father's people.

"Yue you better hurry up with getting ready because I've been wearing this _traditional_ thing for hours and I'm itching to get out of it. Mother why can't I wear what she is wearing?" She gave her mother a pouty face.

"Ciro you should be proud to be coming of age in traditional wear! It is our culture and you will wear it and be proud!" Her mother ended that right there and once Yue was ready they headed out. The first to enter were her mother and father who walked down the steps into the grand hall and across the room to their smaller thrones for the night. Next was her sister who went down to the podium and made a short speech.

"My dear Atlantians it is so nice to finally be out in the open about who I am. Me and my sister have grown up hiding our royalty until now to have a normal childhood but now to come of age as the royal family of Atlantis! I would not have wished it any other way but this way to come of age in our great nation!" The crowd cheered; Ciro had a way or inspiring people that Yue never did. Just like the moon and sun Ciro lived in the light always the shining star of attention who could brighten up the day just by being her while Yue lived in the dark always cold barren and more distant than she would seem who hid her secrets and herself in craters never to be explored. She heard her name called and she immediately started to sweat and she could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She checked her hair once more just to make sure it was not messy and the headdress hadn't fallen out and then she walked through the curtain to the top of the stairs. The gasps were audible and she stood a moment to collect her wits and show people who she was; the loner. She walked down the podium and took a deep breath.

"All of Atlantis, I-I-I know it must come as quite shock to see someone you hardly know standing up here as the heir to the throne of Atlantis. If I were you I would probably not trust myself with such a great task and burden that affects all of your lives. T-Today I realized that although you may not know me yet I hope I can get to know each one of you in the future so I can help make our civilization prosper the way you want it to. I am your humble servant here to protect and unite all of our people under my one day steady hand. I hope this ceremony has unveiled that which you hoped to see." There was applause surprisingly and she walked as gracefully as she could off the stage.

3 hours earlier.

Mel Whitmore was staring out at an entire culture. It was like he had always dreamed it would be; mythical, sparkling, and huge. There seemed to be the main palace his grandfather was talking about though and that where he was headed to find Milo. His grandfather, the best friend of the grandfather of Milo, had sent him here because he was on his deathbed and if there was one thing he wanted to see it was Milo safe and happy one last time. So he traveled on foot to the palace and by the time he got there a party seemed to be in full swing. Then he heard loud chimes and all fell silent; he hid in a bush and watched from afar. The king and queen of Atlantis; Milo and Kida! He could rush in cause a scene and beg on his knees or wait until the right moment. Just when he thought he could sneak over behind the throne and whisper to him another person descended. This one was a very beautiful young girl of about 16 dressed in a red sarong bikini type thing. She went to the podium and gave a speech that showed her off as a leader or potential leader of the future; the Princess. The introductions were not done however because he heard gasps and a girl of 18 descended the steps and she was a sight to see. She was wearing a full length red gown that trailed along behind her and in her snowy white hair was a red and gold headdress. Her tan skin seemed to shine among all that red and her eyes were not a startling blue like all the rest of the people there but a soft, rich, and deep hazel. She got up to the podium and unexpectedly she was a wreck. She fumbled through an entire speech and at the end she got down and nearly ran out of sight down a hallway. He trailed her and slipped into a room right behind her and hid behind a potted plant to overhear conversation.

"Yue calm down! You were fine! Not everyone is good at public speaking and I'm sure you will get used to it in time!" The younger one put a comforting hand on her sisters arm which was quickly shaken off as the older sister headed for a changing screen in the corner.

"Ciro, I was terrible! I can never be Queen of Atlantis! What would you say if I told you I would give you the throne once mother and father died? You could lead them much better than me!" The older girl Yue talked through a hurried change and came out in a cross between a sarong and war ensemble. The younger girl Ciro seemed to be having a tough time responding to this one. She was already dressed like a rainbow priestess. It seemed to be both an unveiling and a coming of age ceremony and they were both daughters of Milo; both Princesses. The older one who was awkward was the one to take the throne while the younger one who possessed natural leadership abilities was left forgotten in the dust. Somehow though it seemed the other way around; the crowd had been approving and happy when Ciro turned out to be a Princess like it was expected. When Yue came down the stairs there were gasps of astonishment like no one could believe it was true. There was a moment of silence before Ciro spoke again.

"No matter how much I would like to say yes to that offer sister; I will never accept the throne from you. You were born first for a reason and I know you can lead the people of Atlantis if you believe in yourself. I have to get back out there before mother and father get restless. Sister Yue; I hail you and bless you to be a leader of great strength and wisdom." As she said her last words she knelt down, kissed the blue crystal around her neck and then touched both of her sister's bare feet with it. The light rippled up to her head as if she had been really blessed and her sister left. This was the perfect moment, if he could just jump out and surprise attack her then-

Yue's perspective:

Finally her sister was gone! She had been touched by the display of affection on her sisters part and she felt a new resolve within her, however first she would find out who's presence she had been sensing behind the potted plant. She was guessing it was her friend Suki and without a moment more hesitation she reached into the plant, grabbed hold, yanked, rolled, and pinned to the ground her spy. It was a man dressed in the garb of the world above! He had dark brown hair, startling green eyes, and a shocked expression at being pinned down so unexpectedly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" She kept a firm grip on him with her legs and she kept his arms on the ground. However he did a quick movement and he was the one pinning her down.

"My name is Mel Whitmore, and I am here to see your father Milo Thatch. I see that the outfit isn't merely for show, how did you know I was in the plant?" He smirked and she glared at him; how dare he play games with one of the royal family even if she wasn't exactly popular. They switched again.

"I'll have you know that my father doesn't take kindly to spies, my betrothed is out there waiting for me, and it would do you well to save your impertinent tongue for someone not of royal blood. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Princess Yue the heir to the throne of Atlantis and I happen to be the best female fighter of my age." She smirked and he flipped again.

"I'll have you know that I am a friend of the family your Highness, and I saw you and your sisters little speeches out there. I happen to be very well trained in Self Defense, and although I'm sure your betrothed would marry you I'm not laying on top of you because I find you attractive." This was obviously not the right thing to say because what was playful banter was now a brawl and he found himself knocked across the room by a blow to the stomach. She looked furious and she beat him to the ground until they both heard a voice. She stopped and held him to the wall by the scruff of his neck. The voice was her mother; she smirked and gave him an evil smile.

"HELP! HELP! Spy! Assassin! Someone help me!" She yelled this at the top of her lungs and pulled his body down on top of her onto the floor. In a second guards rushed from every entrance and "restrained" him even though he was so tired from her attack he could barely stand.

"Yue if I'm not mistaken you have already dealt with him and there was no need to call any gaurds." Her mother looked suspicious.

"Mother! He still attacked me in my own room and he deserves to be judged by father; high treason is attacking the crown. However he did way something about being Mel Whitmore, here to see father, and a friend of the family." She smiled sweetly.

"Let him go! Yue I can't believe you didn't take him to your father first! He is obviously from above and you could have killed him if you injured major organs! What did he insult? Your hair? Your eyes? You have to ignore criticism!" Her mother scolded her for a while until she could take it no longer.

"Mother!!! It's not fair! He barges in on us, attacks me, insults my…virtue, and yet you still take his side! It's not like I don't know where major organs are and if he was injured that badly I could have used my crystal! Plus how do we know he is not here for the power source like the others?" They both eyed him and he felt it time to speak.

"I am Mel Whitmore, grandson of Mr. Whitmore the best friend of Grandfather Thatch. My grandfather Mr. Whitmore is on his deathbed and I must see Milo…his Highness right away to inform him and I had hoped that he would come back with me to the surface only for a month at the most to see my grandfather off to the afterlife." He finished and knelt in front of the ladies. He could fele the smile of one and the glare of the other.

"Fine! Take him to father for all I care! But have him brought back here afterwards for a lesson on how to treat a lady and since he will probably be staying for at least a week while father prepares for the trip I should like to teach him some customs, if you will. The first being the matter of coming in contact with Ciro which will not be a matter because there will be no contact with her. Am I making myself clear Mr. Whitmore? No means no and if I see you anywhere near my sister I will show you where your major organs are…" Just then Ciro came running in to the room.

"So there really is a man from above here! Hello my name is-." Yue put a fan in front of her mouth.

"Don't talk to him Ciro he is a lecher. You should have seen the way he attacked me. Besides royalty don't talk to the common folk or in this case we don't talk to the perverted." They both covered their faces with fans but she smirked and winked at her sister behind their fans making them both giggle. This stranger might be fun to have around.

**End Chapter One**

**This is my first fan fic so please review only constructive criticism please!**


	2. Many Men

**Chapter 2: Many Men**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis: The Lost Empire or any of it's characters.**

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Start Chapter**

"Now that he has been escorted to your father it's time for you girls to return to the Grand Hall; you have fiancés and the people waiting for you." Their mother smiled at them, gave then a stern look that meant they had five minutes, and left. Yue and Ciro began to walk back and as they did Ciro babbled continuously.

"Oh, Yue you need to see your fiancé; he is so handsome! He also happens to be very polite and the people love him! As I left he was telling a joke to that woman from the council of advisors, you know the one who always scowls and you wouldn't believe how hard she was laughing! My fiancé is a little odd…I know he is the best warrior in Atlantis but he is still such a boy! I want to marry a man." Ciro sighed and looked crestfallen and jealous.

"I'm sure my fiancé isn't that handsome and how much of a boy can yours be! You are a woman and he is exactly the same age as you! Plus it takes maturity and discipline to be a great warrior. I'm sure there's something there under the boyish exterior! Plus I have no intention of marrying the Prince of our neighboring Atlantian Island. He may be "royalty" but I intend to marry for love, not because of politics." Ciro looked at her skeptically but remained silent and they entered the hall and sat on their thrones; Yue in the King's place and Ciro in the Queen's place. There was more applause and then music started up; Ciro's fiancé was at her side in seconds.

He was a boy who even though he was 16 looked a little young for his age. He had the traditional Atlantian look except his hair was a light sky blue instead of white. He was wearing the traditional garb of a high ranking general and he carried a sword. However he was the same with her sister as all other guys were; drooling and unconvincing.

"I am General Tiergan and it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Ciro! So, Ciro…you're looking lovely in that…dress. Would you care for a dance? I would love to dance with you inside the royal palace." He smiled what he seemed to think was a winning smile and she put her fan up in between their faces and answered him.

"I'm sure I look like as good as anyone can in the dress of a dead priestess. As for the dance I wouldn't really care for one, although I'm sure that giggling band of so called girls over there would all gladly dance with you a million times over. Now if you would excuse me I would like to sit in peace and reflect on the meaning of womanhood." She flashed him an intimidating glare and he stumbled as he took some steps back.

"Don't mind her too much! I'm sure she would love a dance later! Pleased to meet you General Tiergan, I am Princess Yue! I have seen you at the academy although we have never met since I am two years older than you. I hear you are the top warrior in Atlantis; I would love to have an informal fight some time! What do you say to that?" He still seemed to be a little shocked by Ciro but he snapped out of it and struggled out a sentence.

"Well I…Later perhaps…I'm going to get a drink and…maybe later…we can dance. Let me know when you are done, uh…reflecting. I'll take you up on that fight, your Highness." With that he turned and hurried off into the crowds.

"Oh, Yue! Now he will come back for a dance! I don't want to dance with him! He is so gross! He comes on to me in the worst way and-look! Here comes your fiancé! Isn't he gorgeous?" Ciro sighed and when Yue turned around she instantly felt a lump in her throat. He wasn't only gorgeous, he was beautiful. He wore the traditional robe and cape of a Prince and he seemed to glide across the floor. He had a very gentle smile, deep grey eyes, and long flowing black hair. He was as beautiful as a woman but with a powerful air of masculinity; a number one catch. As he came to her he took her and, knelt, and greeted her.

"It is a pleasure to meet the crowned Princess of Atlantis. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Jun of the neighboring Island to Atlantis. I humbly ask you to honor me with a dance." He smiled at her an actual winning smile and she replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Jun and it would be an honor to accept that dance. Shall we?" She let him lead her onto the floor and start the dance before devolving into no manners talk.

"So "prince" Jun, do you really expect me to marry you just because you kiss my hand, have good manners, and good looks? Surely you must intend to woo me in another way?" She smiled sweetly and she could tell he was taken aback.

"Well Princess Yue while we are on this topic I came here assuming there would be mutual wooing going on. Are you too proud to allow yourself to enter into a relationship because of looks or are you just looking for a way to rebel against what is expected of you? I can assure you that if we were to marry I could fulfill either aspiration." His comment was odd but she didn't let it get to her.

"It is a matter of hearts Prince Jun, not a matter of pride. I will only marry someone I love who loves me in return. I won't marry you no matter how dashing you may be. Try my sister; she seems very eager to get to know you." He smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Princess but if you interrogate all of your dance partners won't it be a little hard to find a man? I can be twice the man any "true love" of yours can be and I can inspire and connect with the people also. As for your sister she is a child; I came here to marry the crowned Princess of Atlantis not a girl who has no idea how to rule a country." That was the final straw; she pushed him away, bowed, and marched out of the hall. He insulted not only her but her sister also and she would not stand for that. Just as she got into the hall her father and the boy from above came out of another room.

"Yue, have you met Mel? He is from above! Oh wait, you found him so you two have already met! Ducking out so soon? Isn't this your party? You wouldn't want to miss it and I heard from you mother that your fiancé is quite a nice guy!" He smiled his goofy smile and she spilled everything.

"Oh, father you have no idea what a night this has been! First I find him and he scares the living daylights out of me, then I meet this "Prince Jun" and he turns out to be a jerk and he is just after the throne with no feelings for the people and he insulted Ciro's love for Atlantis and he hides it all underneath a mask of good looks! Please father, just make him go home!" She pouted and he thought for a second.

"Yue I can make him go, but he was invited until the end of the week, so I can only make him go after then. You don't have to marry him, it was just a friendly suggestion of your mother's and we heard he really was a nice boy. Why don't you take the rest of the night off and show Mel around the city? I'll tell everyone that you felt a little sick and no one will recognize you down in the city with Mel because they will all think you are up here. Just stay with Mel because the guards also have the night off! I'll talk to you later." With that he walks into the hall leaving Mel and her alone.

"I'm sorry about earlier; I didn't mean to scare you or insult you. Just for the record I think any guy would probably marry you and not because your royalty. I would be honored if you would show me around the city. I've only heard stories about Atlantis before." He held out his hand to her.

"You're forgiven. Just for the record I don't think anyone would marry you but it's not because you are from above. Do you have anything less like what you're wearing? You will stick out like a sore thumb. Come on, I'll get you some clothes." She took his hand and dragged him into her room. He handed him a pair of shorts, and the equivalent of a wife beater while she went behind her screen to change he examined them.

"Are you sure this is what people wear? Don't you people wear shoes?" She stepped out from behind the screen and it was like she was a different person. She took her hair down so her hair was just flowing and her bangs hid her eyes. She was also now only wearing a long sarong skirt and a very tiny shirt.

"No we don't wear shoes and you would look ridiculous if you did. What are you looking at?" She gave him a look and he cleared his throat a bit just to make sure he didn't squeak.

"Well, with an outfit like that in my world you would not only stick out but you might also get arrested. It would definitely attract attention." Now he went to change behind the screen.

"Would I really be that weird in your world too? I guess I'm just not meant to fit in anywhere." She sounded sad and he came out from behind the screen ready to go.

"What do you mean not fit in? Aren't you the Princess? How can you not fit in?" He seemed to snap her out of a reverie and she came to attention.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Come on, you will want to be at the temple before the sun completely sets." With that she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the back door into the jungle. She had almost told him too much; she had to watch her mouth.

They crept through the trees down the hillside to a path that led up to a small temple. It was built of incredibly smooth stone and had tiny little holes in it everywhere but he had no idea what for. She led him inside and they sat down on a small bench in the center of the temple. In front of them was a pedestal and she took her crystal and put it in a hole in the center and they just sat and waited; but what for? The sun set and all of a sudden everything glowed. It was like a huge moon but it was blue and it glowed down through a large circular hole in the ceiling onto them both. The light came in through all the tiny holes and bounced off of crystals until all the light hit the crystal on the pedestal and like water it flowed through cracks in the walls and floor of the temple outlining pictures and words that you would have never seen without it. It was beautiful. He looked over at her but she was over near a window looking out upon the rest of the city. The blue glow bathed her in light and she looked almost like an angel. Without warning she spoke.

"My sister as you must have seen is perfect. She knows the people, she knows the politics, and she knows herself. At school, even before we announced our royalty tonight, everyone loved her. She has so many friends and she can always make more so easily. It's like there's a light inside of her that draws people in naturally and she can shine like a star at anything. She is so true to her name; Ciro means Sun. My mother named her that because her hair was like the sun. She named me Yue or Moon because as the first daughter I would someday rule the people of Atlantis; people of water. Without the moon there are no tides so they have to work together to accomplish goals; that was the idea behind my name. Over time it has become like my motto; the moon thrives in the dark, the moon is cold, the moon can never be awake when others are awake, she lives alone. That's why people were surprised; I the moon, the outcast at school, the macho chick will someday be Queen. You said it yourself; I don't fit up above. I can't fit in anywhere." She jumped slightly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I never said you wouldn't fit in. I said you would stand out. The moon shines too; it shines in the dark when there is no other light to guide people. I'm sure you will be a great Queen. If you wanted you could come visit above with your father and see how well you would fit in." He smiled at her and she looked confused but just before she turned her head he could see her blushing.

"Come on, we should go into the city now. Thank you for listening to me; I've never had anyone do that before. When my father does go up I would be honored to go with you…and him." This time she just walked out without taking his hand. He found it funny that he had embarrassed her but it was also confusing and she was confusing.

"Women…" He rolled his eyes and left the temple.

**End Chapter**

**So how was it? Who is your favorite guy so far because I'm leaning towards Mel. Rate and review! Next chap probably not until the end of the week but maybe tomorrow!**


End file.
